


Confissões de Marshmallow

by minseokbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbaek/pseuds/minseokbaek
Summary: Baekhyun nunca pensou que ficar preso com o melhor amigo dentro de um mercado seria o contrário de um destino azarado.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Confissões de Marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2017]   
> Nem acredito que eu estou postando isso aqui meu deus do céu. Tô muito nervosa, frEAKING OUT, socorro aa a a aa. Primeira fanfic que eu finalizo depois de anos, tô bem emocionada na verdade.
> 
> Agradecimento especial a @gloomymahoshojo, @exopoem e @sehunn-aah as maiores incentivadoras, amo vocês bebês. Tô postando de surpresa mesmo porque se não for assim não sou eu ahhasads eh isto.
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Chanyeol arrumava calmamente a prateleira de chocolates, cantarolando uma música, extremamente feliz de estar perto do horário de ir embora do trabalho. Não que fosse de todo ruim trabalhar na mercearia, ele sempre tinha descontos, e como um bom solteiro universitário, tudo que era barato era bom. Mas era extremamente chato e repetitivo arrumar aquelas prateleiras - principalmente quando as pessoas não tinham a consideração de devolver o item para lugar de onde tiraram, não vão perder a mão por isso, vão? 

Fora essa questão, ele também perdia todo o resto do seu dia depois da aula dentro daquele lugar, usando os intervalos para estudar e comer ao mesmo tempo, às vezes sendo distraído por mensagens de texto do seu melhor amigo. Baekhyun tentava não encher muito o seu saco quando sabia que estava ocupado, mal sabendo que Chanyeol não se importava com as mensagens afobadas, só ficava triste por Baekhyun ter TANTO tempo livre enquanto ele não tinha nenhum.

Com o relógio marcando nove e cinquenta, ele soltou um suspiro, largando os chocolates já arrumadinhos e satisfazendo todo o seu traço de transtorno obsessivo compulsivo. Só precisava arrumar suas coisas e tirar aquela camisa amarela do uniforme que ele odiava e estaria livre, naquela sexta feira à noite, feliz por não ter turno no sábado - finalmente conseguiria por suas amadas séries em dia. Cumprimentou o chefe, que estava encerrando o caixa, e começou a caminhar até a sala com seus pertences e de Kyungsoo, o outro funcionário, que já estava saindo da loja. Antes que chegasse até lá, no entanto, ouviu a voz conhecida o chamando.

— CHANYEOL, CHANYEOL. - ele olhou para trás, encontrando um Baekhyun respirando com dificuldade. Se sentiu preocupado. O que tinha acontecido pra fazer o menor correr do dormitório até o trabalho dele?

— O que houve?

— Encontrei um filme pra gente assistir hoje e já expulsei o Xiumin do quarto, mas eu lembrei que não temos comida. Como vamos ver filme sem comida? É um ultraje.

Chanyeol rolou os olhos.

— Pelo amor de deus, Baekhyun, eu achei que tinha acontecido algo sério.

— MAS COMO VOCÊ NÃO VÊ A SERIEDADE DISSO? PRECISO DE SALGADINHOS.

— Ai, Baek, só pega as coisas, eu vou me trocar. Por favor, não pega muito, isso vai ser descontado do meu salário, você sabe.

— Quando é que eu exagero? Que tipo de pessoa aproveitadora você acha que eu sou, Yeollie?

Chanyeol bufou. Um grande falso aquele menino. Sabia que no mínimo 10,000 wons seriam perdidos naquela brincadeira, mas ele não se importava muito, não é como se ele não pretendesse gastar com comida da mesma forma.

Arrumando a sua mochila nos ombros, Chanyeol andou até a sessão de salgadinhos, vendo Baekhyun com uma cesta na mão e dois pacotinhos de _Lay's_ dentro. Ele estava examinando o resto dos produtos.

— Você quer um doce? Chegaram caixas de Choco-Pie hoje. - O maior disse e o rosto de Baekhyun brilhou. Ele assentiu avidamente. Chanyeol riu. — Vou pegar duas no estoque.

As caixas tinham chegado um pouco tarde e Chanyeol não teve tempo de reorganizar os produtos para colocá-las a venda no mesmo dia. Não era como se ele quisesse fazer aquilo mesmo, então largou o trabalho para amanhã, nas mãos de Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol já tinha as duas caixas vermelhas de choco-pie nas mãos e estava pronto para subir as escadas de volta para a loja, quando as luzes se apagaram. Ele congelou no mesmo lugar com o susto. Tentando se guiar com o tato, subiu degrau por degrau e chegou no breu que estava a mercearia, só sendo iluminada pelas luzes fracas dos freezers.

— Chanyeol, seu desgraçado. - ele ouviu Baekhyun. — Chanyeol, para de brincar comigo, liga isso… Chanyeol!

Lembrando-se instantâneamente que Baekhyun tem medo de escuro, - mesmo que ele negue e diga que apenas prefere as luzes acesas - Chanyeol andou rápido até onde tinha o deixado. O menor olhava de um lado para o outro, os olhos um pouco abertos demais. Ele se assustaria com a figura muito mal iluminada de Chanyeol se aproximando se não conhecesse cada trejeito daquele corpo enorme. O coração de Baekhyun voltou a bater normalmente aos poucos.

— Por que você apagou as luzes?

— Não fui eu, Baekhyun. - Chanyeol rolou os olhos. Antes que Baekhyun reclamasse que o mais novo estava tentando o assustar, ele continuou. — Deve ter sido o Senhor Choi.

Como se entendesse o que tinha acontecido, Chanyeol disparou até a porta da loja, com a visão mais acostumada com a escuridão, conseguiu não esbarrar em muita coisa. A costumeira vista para a rua não estava ali, o portão de aço estava fechado, o de vidro igualmente trancado atrás dele.

— Ah não. - Chanyeol sacudiu a fechadura inutilmente, ao tempo que Baekhyun se aproximava abraçando o corpo com o braço direito, a cesta de plástico com salgadinhos segura na mão esquerda. — O Senhor Choi trancou a gente aqui.

— É O QUE? - a voz de Baekhyun saiu aguda com o seu pequeno gritinho. — Como ele não viu a gente aqui? Eu não acredito.

— Eu estava lá embaixo. E você é pequeno, ele não deve ter te visto.

Nem em pânico Chanyeol perde a piada.

— Seu ridículo. - Baekhyun estapeou o braço de Chanyeol. O maior deu uma risadinha. — Para de rir, não está vendo que estamos com um problema aqui?

— Eu vou ligar pra ele voltar e abrir a porta. Se acalme.

Quando abriu a mochila e pegou o celular, Chanyeol ficou preocupado de verdade. Então lembrou que a última porcentagem de bateria que tinha visto era 15%, horas atrás. Baekhyun entendeu quando nenhuma luz iluminou o rosto de Chanyeol e soltou um grunhido irritado.

— Não acredito que seu chefe maluco me trancou aqui com você. O que eu vou fazer agora?

— Você ia passar a noite comigo de qualquer jeito, Baek.

— NA MINHA CAMA QUENTINHA. - Baekhyun protestou. Chanyeol abaixou o rosto, escondendo o sorriso, enquanto guardava o celular inútil de volta na mochila. Passar a noite com Baekhyun na cama quentinha dele era sem dúvidas um programa e tanto para Chanyeol, mas sabia que o menor não tinha dito aquilo com nenhuma segunda intenção, e não queria que descobrisse as dele.

É um inferno gostar do melhor amigo, Chanyeol concluía sempre que conversas do tipo aconteciam.

Ele lidava com o sentimento sobre Baekhyun há tempos, desde os últimos anos da escola, e ele não sabe nem dizer quando isso passou de amizade para vontade de dar uns beijos - o amor existia além dessa questão. Baekhyun era sempre tão bonito e adorável, até quando ele nem tentava. Chanyeol perdeu a conta de quantas vezes o menor apareceu de pijamas na aula e ainda assim era a coisinha mais fofa que o mais novo já tinha visto na vida.

— A gente vai ter que ficar nesse chão gelado, sem filme e sem cobertor. Mas que inferno, não acredito que isso está acontecendo. - Baekhyun reclamou durante todo o caminho até perto dos freezers, apenas para tentar ficar com um pouco mais de luz perto dele, Chanyeol sabia.

— Eu posso tentar ligar as luzes de emergência. - o maior disse. Baekhyun já estava sentado no chão, abrindo um pacote das batatas que tinha pego, com um bico gigante no rosto. Ele olhou para Chanyeol e concordou com a cabeça, enfiando batatas na boca e mastigando com pouca vontade.

Chanyeol foi até o controle das luzes, perto do caixa. Por desencargo de consciência, verificou se a caixa de controle geral estava aberta, mas não teve sucesso. Se contentou com a coloração fraca e alaranjada das luzes de emergência e voltou para perto de Baekhyun, sentando ao seu lado.

— Pelo menos temos comida. - Baekhyun disse com a boca cheia. Chanyeol riu e concordou, enfiando a mão no pacotinho. — E não precisa me dizer que você vai ter que pagar por isso, eu já sei.

Chanyeol deu de ombros. — Ele vai ter que me indenizar por ter me trancado aqui.

A risada dos dois preencheu o ambiente.

— Esse chão está limpo pelo menos, não é?

— Tenho certeza que Kyungsoo limpou direito. Pelo menos espero.

— Ah.

Depois de uns instantes silenciosos, Baekhyun soltou um suspiro, chamando a atenção de Chanyeol para o seu rosto. A expressão de desapontamento preenchia as feições do mais velho.

— O que foi? - o empurrou pelos ombros levemente.

— Nada, é que eu estava animado para ver o filme com você hoje. Já tem um tempo que não fazemos isso. - Baekhyun decalcava a embalagem das batatinhas com o indicador. — Você é todo ocupado, que saco.

— Preciso me sustentar, Baek. - Chanyeol riu, sentindo o coração aquecer ao saber que Baekhyun sentia sua falta na rotina. — Pelo menos eu estou aqui agora, mas eu sei que não é a mesma coisa.

— É que sempre me lembro do tempo do colégio quando passamos a noite na frente da TV comendo porcaria. - Baekhyun riu. — Lembra da maratona de Harry Potter? Nem conseguimos ir pra aula no outro dia.

— Lembro! Lembro de você chorando no último filme também.

Baekhyun lhe fuzilou com o olhar, fazendo Chanyeol rir.

— Você chorou também! Argh, não me importo. Me dá esse choco-pie aqui. - Baekhyun pegou a caixa no colo de Chanyeol, se concentrando em abrir.

— Não sei como você não sai rolando por aí, não para de comer.

— Eu sou taurino, me deixa em paz, tá legal? - Baekhyun não se importava em usar o signo para justificar suas atitudes. Quando queria algo e ninguém conseguia desfazer sua ideia, ele dizia que era muito _persistente_ \- lê-se teimoso - para conseguirem isso, mesmo que ele estivesse errado, algo que quase nunca admitia.

Encostados na prateleira e dividindo uma das caixas de Choco-pie, Chanyeol e Baekhyun trocaram algumas lembranças do tempo de escola, quando tudo o que eles faziam uma tempestade num copo d’água era extremamente fácil de resolver comparado aos problemas atuais. Não precisar arrumar dinheiro sozinho era uma das vantagens, e Chanyeol não tinha mais essa. Foi a condição de seus pais para mudar de cidade para estudar Artes, o ajudariam até que ele arranjasse um emprego.

— Deus. - Baekhyun se abraçou. — Se eu soubesse que iríamos ficar presos aqui, vinha com um moletom.

Chanyeol riu. — É por isso que se chama imprevisto, Baek.

Baekhyun rolou os olhos, esfregando os braços com as mãos. Chanyeol levantou o braço e o passou pelos ombros de Baekhyun sem hesitar, e em segundos o menor estava encostado nele, a cabeça a centímetros do ombro de Chanyeol. Tão confortável. Mas Baekhyun não deitou, contrariando as próprias vontades. Ao invés disso, mostrou-se muito interessado no último pedaço de doce que estava em sua mão.

— Não é pior que o dia em que você teve que mergulhar no lago do acampamento de madrugada. - Chanyeol encarava o rosto próximo do seu com um sorriso divertido. Baekhyun assentiu, terminando de mastigar para falar.

— Nós éramos muito mais divertidos. - Baekhyun concluiu, limpando o canto do lábio sujo de chocolate com a língua. Chanyeol desviou o olhar, era um movimento perigoso. — Agora eu tenho que dividir sua atenção com o Kyungsoo, nhenhenhé.

Chanyeol observou o menor rolar os olhos.

— Eu não entendo a sua implicância com o Kyungs-

— Eu não tenho implicância com o Kyungsoo. - Baekhyun o cortou rapidamente, arrancando o braço do maior de si e se afastando não tão sutilmente. — Só estou dizendo que ele não precisava ser o seu colega de quarto _e_ o seu colega de trabalho.

— Eu só tenho um trabalho por causa do Kyungsoo. - Chanyeol achou uma gracinha o possível ciúme, então não conseguiu segurar a risadinha. — Baek, você está com ciúmes?

— NÃO! Eu poderia te conseguir um emprego, eu te ajudaria procurar. - Começou. — E não estou com ciúmes de você, que besteira é essa agora? _Só estou dizendo_ que ele passa muito tempo com você.

— E qual o problema?

— Mais tempo do que eu. - A voz estridente Baekhyun ampliou pela mercearia vazia. — Ele está sempre aqui e lá e em todo lugar, você só não me troca porque eu sou muito legal. E porque eu tento não ser esquecido. - A última frase não teria sido escutada se eles não estivessem tão perto num lugar silencioso como aquele, de tão baixinho que Baekhyun passou a falar.

— Baek, do que você está falando?! - Os olhos arregalados de Chanyeol miraram Baekhyun, surpresos. — Eu não sabia que você achava isso.

— Eu não acho, ignora o que eu disse.

Baekhyun olhou para as bebidas dispostas no freezer a sua frente, e Chanyeol examinou o perfil do mais velho. Chanyeol estava desacreditado. Conhece Baekhyun tão bem e não percebeu o quanto o amigo se importava com Kyungsoo.

— Baek. - Chamou. — Baek, eu não vou trocar você pelo Kyungsoo, ele é só um amigo.

Baekhyun pareceu hesitar em abrir a boca, e ele ainda não olhava para Chanyeol. Com aquela luz precária, o maior não conseguiu identificar nada no rosto distante.

— Eu também sou só um amigo. - Baekhyun disse finalmente, dando de ombros e esperando que Chanyeol não notasse a pontinha de tristeza naquela frase.

— Você é meu melhor amigo e eu te conheço desde que eu tinha 12 anos. Você quer se comparar ao Kyungsoo, de verdade Baekhyun? - O menor o olhou por alguns segundos, lhe deu um sorrisinho e voltou a olhar para a frente. — Por que você nunca me disse que se incomodava com a presença do Kyungsoo?

— Porque… Porque eu te conheço e sei que você ia querer afastá-lo, e ele não tem culpa de ter caído no mesmo quarto que você. Seria injusto.

— Então você está com ciúmes dele, mas não quer que eu me afaste. - Chanyeol balançou a cabeça. — Curioso.

— Que curioso o quê! E eu já disse que não estou com ciúme nenhum.

Chanyeol riu, com o coração quentinho por causa da informação nova. Nunca imaginaria que Baekhyun se sentia dessa forma em relação a Kyungsoo, porque não era como se ele desse motivos. Kyungsoo estava começando a fazer mais parte da vida de Chanyeol, mas não chegava nem perto da relação que ele tinha com Baekhyun.

— Pare de rir, eu não estou vendo graça nas suas suposições. - Baekhyun cruzou os braços. Ele parecia uma criança daquele jeito. — Ciúmes, humpf.

— Quando alguma coisa te incomodar, eu preciso que me conte, Baek. Não é tudo sobre você que eu consigo descobrir sozinho. - A voz de Chanyeol fez Baekhyun virar para olhá-lo. — Tem mais alguma coisa? Que você não gosta.

— Não, eu só não gosto do Kyungsoo. - Baekhyun deu de ombros e ouviu o risinho do outro soar. — Eu não deveria ter te contado isso.

Chanyeol pensou se valia a pena insistir naquele assunto, talvez tirar a prova do que ele sempre quis saber sem precisar se confessar. Baekhyun gostava dele de volta? Ele não podia perder a oportunidade, era só provocar um pouquinho mais.

— E se… Eu começasse a sair com o Kyungsoo? - Chanyeol começou, recebendo um olhar do melhor amigo. — Eu pensei em chamá-lo pra sair.

— O que é isso agora? Não vai me trocar por ele, mas quer chamá-lo pra sair? E desde quando você precisa da minha permissão pra sair com alguém? O que eu tenho a ver? Meu deus, apenas namore com ele de uma vez.

— Eu não disse que iria namorar com ele, e-

— Mas você pode se você quiser, eu não me importo. Você pode namorar com quem você quiser, Chanyeol. Eu só sou um amigo, não é assunto meu a sua vida amorosa.

— Tudo bem! Não vamos brigar, estamos trancados aqui até às nove da manhã e eu não estou disposto a te ouvir resmungando a noite toda. - Chanyeol levantou as mãos. — Esquece o Kyungsoo, eu acho que eu não gosto dele desse jeito de qualquer forma. Pra ser sincero, eu pensei em tentar esquecer uma pessoa com ele, mas não acho que vá dar certo de qualquer maneira.

Chanyeol deitou no chão e fechou os olhos, sentindo frio tocar suas costas cobertas por uma camiseta. As pernas flexionadas. Baekhyun continuou sentado, abriu outro pacotinho de choco-pie e o mordeu, olhando para o nada.

Ele não ia perguntar, ele não achava que perguntar ia lhe fazer bem, mas não conseguia ignorar o aperto em seu coração ao pensar em Chanyeol gostando de outra pessoa. Ele tinha conseguido lidar com ficadas aleatórias nas poucas festas que os dois tinham ido - chorar o resto da noite toda no quarto vendo filmes da Disney é uma forma de lidar, certo? Mas aquilo era mais do que uma boca qualquer se Chanyeol precisava de alguém pra esquecer seja quem fosse.

Ele olhou para o maior de relance, e o sentiu tão distante de repente. Chanyeol nunca lhe disse nada sobre um possível _crush_. Baekhyun lembrou-se das vezes em que Chanyeol desconversava, ou ficava de falar depois e o “depois” nunca chegava. Seria bom saber?

— Esquecer quem? - perguntou baixinho.

Chanyeol se assustou um pouco com a voz que não estava esperando. Abriu os olhos, os fechando novamente ao perceber Baekhyun o analisando.

— Ah… É só um cara.

— Quem? Eu conheço? - Baekhyun precipitou a fala e sentiu necessidade de se corrigir para parecer um pouco menos desesperado. — Posso te ajudar a ficar com ele.

— Eu acho que não é recíproco.

— Mas quem é, Chanyeol? - a voz do mais velho estava mais perto agora e Chanyeol abriu os olhos para vê-lo sentado do lado esquerdo ao seu corpo. — Me diz.

— Eu o conheço há um tempo. - o mais alto disse e Baekhyun começou a repassar mentalmente as pessoas memoráveis. — Eu nem percebi quando me apaixonei. E acho que ele não faz ideia. Ele me faz rir, me ajuda a não surtar com essa rotina de merda. - Chanyeol olhou diretamente para Baekhyun em segundos silenciosos e depois encarou o teto alaranjado. — E ele é lindo.

Baekhyun se perguntou se Chanyeol escutava o seu coração batendo enquanto tentava se convencer de que o amigo não estava falando dele. Porque era impossível, não era? Chanyeol corresponder sua paixão adolescente e nunca ter mostrado nenhum sinal. Teria ele deixado passar alguma coisa?

— Você não vai me dizer, não é? - Baekhyun soou desapontado e Chanyeol notou no mesmo instante. Mesmo que não conseguisse ver com clareza, conseguia imaginar o rosto cabisbaixo. — Você nunca escondeu nada de mim. Eu acho.

 _V_ a _mos lá, Chanyeol! Você está quase lá._ _Seja sincero uma vez na vida._ O maior pensava, em silêncio. _Você pode perder Baekhyun pra sempre se assustá-lo desse jeito._

Lutando entre os prós e contras, Chanyeol foi interrompido pelo suspiro do menor, e ele estava se afastando quando virou-se para olhá-lo. Sua mão segurou o pulso de Baekhyun quase automaticamente e ele parou de se mover para longe.

— Não me odeie. - Chanyeol pediu baixinho, então seus olhos encontraram o de Baekhyun e ele não sentiu necessidade de desviar o olhar dessa vez. — Por favor.

— Yeollie, eu nunca odiaria você. - Baekhyun colocou sua mão sobre a de Chanyeol. O maior ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, sentindo o calorzinho da mão de Baekhyun cobrindo a sua. Ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Quando abriu de novo, encontrou o olhar de Baekhyun sobre ele, com um sorrisinho que ele sabia que era para tentar confortá-lo pelo que quer que fosse. Ele estava tão bonito. E pareceu tão certo…

— É você. Eu estou falando de você.

O mundo havia congelado. Baekhyun não estava mais respirando.

Era _ele_? A pessoa que Chanyeol queria esquecer, que Chanyeol achava que não gostava dele desse jeito, que Chanyeol estava apaixonado? Ele? Byun Baekhyun e seus um e setenta e três de altura com suas roupas de desenho animado tinham feito Park Chanyeol se apaixonar? Aquilo sequer era possível?

— O quê? - a voz saiu quebrada e Baekhyun teve que limpar a garganta. — Eu? Você… _Eu_?

— É... - Chanyeol quebrou o contato visual, porque ele não sabia onde enfiar a cara enquanto seu coração começava a se encher de arrependimento. Ele não deveria ter falado. Tanto tempo escondendo aquilo, colocando a amizade em primeiro lugar porque não suportaria perder a convivência com Baekhyun por causa de uma paixão platônica, e agora ele não conseguiu calar a boca.

Mas as mãos de Baekhyun continuavam junto às suas.

— Chanyeol... - o mais velho piscava, atordoado. Chanyeol juntou sua coragem para olhá-lo novamente.

— Baekhyun.

E então ele se deu conta.

— PARK CHANYEOL, QUE PORRA É ESSA? - Baekhyun deu um saltinho para trás, de forma engraçada. Chanyeol iria rir se não estivessem naquela situação. — COMO VOCÊ PÔDE ESCONDER ISSO DE MIM? Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo? - Chanyeol abriu a boca para responder, mas Baekhyun não tinha terminado o seu discurso. — Eu estou há quatro anos tendo que lidar com a sua cara perseguindo os meus sonhos e agora você vem me dizer que você gosta de mim????

— Há quatro anos o quê?

— Eu estou indignado, não me interrompa enquanto eu estou indignado! - Chanyeol não conseguiu segurar e riu do desespero repentino, voltando a sentar. Seu coração estava quase saindo do peito. — Há quatros anos você estava desenhando a sua avó e você chorou porque você a ama muito e eu chorei porque você estava tão puro e lindo e eu quis morrer de tanta fofura e depois disso você passou a ser a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo eu não sei mais - Ele arfou, sem ar com a explosão de palavras. — Meu deus do céu. Você é tão lindo... e você nem sabe disso, e é tão fofo quando você olha pra mim e me pergunta “tá bom assim?” e eu só quero gritar que SIM, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, TÁ MARAVILHOSO OLHA A SUA CARA, mas eu só concordo e sorrio porque eu não deveria querer beijar o meu melhor amigo.

— Baekhyun…

— Eu achei que seria diferente na faculdade, porque iríamos ficar juntos o tempo todo e eu pensei que seria minha chance de te conquistar, mas você foi alojado com o Kyungsoo e eu com o Xiumin e o sonho acabou. Então _sim_ , eu me mordi inteiro de ciúmes, você está satisfeito agora? Kyungsoo atrapalhou o meu sonho dourado. E eu não suporto pensar que ele passa mais tempo com você do que eu. - Baekhyun olhou para as próprias mãos.

O mundo de Chanyeol tremia seguindo o ritmo das batidas do seu coração. Baekhyun estava mesmo dizendo aquelas coisas?

— Eu acho que eu estou delirando.

— Eu também. - Baekhyun colocou a mão na própria testa. Depois na de Chanyeol. — Acho que nós dois estamos com febre. Talvez eu tenha comido muito doce.

Chanyeol sorriu, perdendo-se no olhar do melhor amigo. Seu coração batia tão rápido e alto, talvez Baekhyun escutasse se ele chegasse mais perto. Ele estava quase desacreditado daquilo e por um momento considerou a possibilidade de ter dormido na hora que se deitou e aquilo tudo era parte de um sonho, mas a voz de Baekhyun soou, o chamando para a realidade.

— Nunca pensei… - Baekhyun virou-se para ele novamente, o brilhinho dos olhos parecia tão sincero para Chanyeol naquele momento. As palavras morreram em seus lábios por um momento. Eles ouviram só a respiração um do outro, presos naquela bolha de sentimentos. Baekhyun não falou mais nada.

Chanyeol deixou a sua confusão escapar pelos lábios.

— Eu nem sei como processar isso direito. 

Baekhyun sorriu genuinamente. Chanyeol parecia tão chocado com a revelação repentina. E estava TÃO FOFO. Parecia buscar por respostas enquanto encarava o menor. Baekhyun se aproximou do melhor amigo novamente e tocou o seu rosto com uma das mãos.

— Yeollie, você acredita em mim, não é? - Chanyeol tinha prendido a respiração sem nem perceber. Expirou o ar calmamente, fechando os olhos para sentir a proximidade do corpo de Baekhyun.

Eles já estiveram mais perto do que isso muitas vezes, mas era tão diferente agora.

— Eu estava sendo sincero em cada palavra.

Baekhyun estava sério agora, como Chanyeol sabia que ele podia ser.

— Não estou duvidando. - Chanyeol sorriu. — É só bom demais pra ser verdade.

Baekhyun agiu quase por impulso, ele só queria tentar mostrar para Chanyeol que aquilo era real, que ele era real, que ele nunca tinha sentido algo tão forte e bom em relação a nenhuma outra pessoa que não fosse o melhor amigo. E cá entre nós, ele estava morrendo de vontade de experimentar a maciez daqueles lábios volumosos de Chanyeol.

Ainda segurando o rosto do mais novo, Baekhyun lhe deu um selinho estalado, que durou pouco mais de dois segundos.

Ele se afastou sentindo as bochechas queimarem. Abriu os olhos, vendo um Chanyeol sem palavras. O mais novo sentiu como se tivesse levado um choque assim que Baekhyun tocou os lábios nos seus. Tinha sido tão pouco para suprir seus desejos, e ainda assim foi um pequeno gole de vida. Mas Chanyeol queria se afogar.

Puxou Baekhyun discretamente pela cintura, querendo diminuir o espaço entre eles para o mínimo. Ele sorriu para Baekhyun, que devolveu o ato. Ele sentia como se fosse capaz de infartar a qualquer instante. A mão que estava em seu rosto deslizou pelo pescoço e parou em seu ombro enquanto Baekhyun chegava mais perto.

Chanyeol deixou o olhar cair para os lábios finos de Baekhyun, a pintinha que ele agora conseguia ver por estarem tão perto. Ele tinha esperado e desejado tanto por esse momento. Sentia os próprios lábios formigarem em antecipação. A respiração de Baekhyun bateu contra sua pele, o fazendo voltar a procurar os olhos do menor. Aquilo era de verdade. Ele estava prestes a beijar o melhor amigo - de novo. Quer dizer, ele tinha permissão para fazer isso, depois de todo esse tempo, não tinha?

Baekhyun já tinha tomado a própria iniciativa.

Chanyeol mirou os lábios do menor novamente, antes de olhá-lo com um sorriso.

— Baekhyun, eu acho que eu vou beijar você agora.

O mais velho sorriu de volta, e foi a cena mais linda que Chanyeol já tinha visto na vida. Ele podia jurar.

— Meus lábios estão prontos.

Chanyeol o segurou suavemente pela nuca antes de juntar os lábios com os de Baekhyun pela segunda vez naquela noite. Foi um beijo casto, deixando que os dois sentissem um ao outro, com mais calma dessa vez. Queriam gravar aquele momento, então não precisavam da pressa.

Beijar Chanyeol era tão bom, Baekhyun se sentia capaz de flutuar.

Passaram a provar um ao outro, o doce do chocolate e do marshmallow presentes, deixando tudo mais íntimo, verdadeiro. Pessoal. Era tudo tão a cara dos dois. A forma como Baekhyun elevou um pouco o corpo, quase caindo por cima de Chanyeol só para poder estar mais perto, e Chanyeol respondia com o braço envolvendo-lhe o corpo e um carinho na bochecha com o polegar, que fez Baekhyun sorrir.

Não queriam desistir do momento, voltando a juntar as bocas assim que o beijo fosse cortado, quase num ato de desespero pelos anos que tinham perdido. Eles precisavam colocar aquela cota de beijos em dia. Só pararam por motivos de força maior, forçada pelos pulmões procurando o ar.

Baekhyun escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Chanyeol, a respiração ofegante contra a pele sensível provocava um misto de cócegas e arrepios. Chanyeol deslizou os dedos pelas costas cobertas do menor. Ahh, como ele era carinhoso. Baekhyun estava tão nas nuvens no momento.

Permaneceram abraçados por mais alguns minutos, aproveitando a companhia silenciosa e ainda assim confortável. Chanyeol nunca se sentiu tão completo como agora. Estar com Baekhyun em seus braços parecia tão certo que ele podia jurar que aquilo estava escrito em algum canto da história dos astros.

Baekhyun fazia desenhos abstratos com a ponta do indicador sobre a camiseta de Chanyeol quando soltou uma risadinha abafada. Chanyeol o olhou rapidamente.

— O que foi? - Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, mas o sorrisinho fofo e engraçado ainda estava em seu rosto, deixando o mais novo curioso demais para deixar para lá. — O quê? No que você está pensando?

— Nada, é constrangedor. Eu não vou falar isso.

— Eu acho que essa barreira já foi embora há muito tempo. - Chanyeol riu. — Me conta! Não vale atiçar minha curiosidade e depois fazer a _Kátia cega_.

Baekhyun soltou uma risada alta. Olhou para Chanyeol e sentiu o rosto ruborizar.

— É só… Meu Deus, não acredito que isso tá acontecendo. - Baekhyun cobriu o rosto por um momento, voltando a falar depois. — Eu lembrei de quando você ficou.. - pausa para pigarrear - ...ficou com o Sehun, lembra?

Chanyeol até pensou em mandar ele deixar pra lá depois de ouvir o início da conversa, mas só assentiu.

— Eu… Quando vi, eu fiquei pensando _‘uau, que forte’_ , porque vocês estavam… _felizes._ \- Baekhyun estava claramente envergonhado, e por um momento Chanyeol só admirou o quanto ele era fofo desse jeito. — Argh, que saco, eu quis saber como era que, você sabe, como era a sua pegada e tudo mais, eu fiquei bem curioso. Ah, porque você me fez falar isso, que inferno.

Chanyeol riu, recebendo um tapa em seu braço.

— Você está menos curioso agora?

— Um pouco. - Baekhyun evitou olhar para o mais alto. — Lembro de querer estar no lugar do Sehun, então estou feliz agora.

Chanyeol só quis beijar o rosto inteiro do melhor amigo, só isso.

— Mas não se preocupa, eu não fiquei muito chateado por você ter ficado com o Sehun, foi _momentâneo_.

— Ah, eu também não fiquei muito chateado por _você_ ter ficado com o Sehun. - Chanyeol provocou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos, rindo alto em seguida.

Seria uma situação trágica se não fosse tão cômica.

— Quero ver a cara do Sehun quando souber, ele vai surtar. Te beijou, me beijou, e agora somos namorados. - Chanyeol soltou, então parou, arregalando os olhos em direção a Baekhyun e depois ao chão. — Quer dizer… é, enfim, amigos com benefícios ou, hm, é. Então…

— Eu gostei de namorados.

Chanyeol sentiu o coração falhar. Ah, meu Deus.

— É? Ah… Eu também. - Baekhyun riu, segurando o queixo de Chanyeol para virar o rosto dele e tomar os lábios para si por alguns segundos. Chanyeol ficou um pouco fora de órbita.

— Somos namorados, Yeollie. Você é meu namorado. Eu sempre quis dizer isso.

— Eu sempre quis ouvir isso. - Chanyeol deu um sorriso sincero e Baekhyun não queria mais sair de perto daquele ser humano.

— Se não se importa… - Baekhyun começou, levando a mão até o início dos fios encaracolados na nuca de Chanyeol e deixando que seus dedos longos fizessem um leve cafuné. Chanyeol não se incomodou em fechar os olhos e inclinar a cabeça com o toque. — Eu vou beijar meu namorado agora.

~~~~

Kyungsoo deixou a claridade entrar na loja quando subiu todo o portão de aço. Abriu a porta de vidro despreocupadamente, caminhando para dentro do mercado enquanto girava a chave nos dedos. Ele bem sabia o que estava procurando.

Quando seus olhos alcançaram as luzes dos freezers e ele direcionou o olhar para o chão, um sorrisinho convencido tomou conta de seu rosto. Park Chanyeol e Byun Baekhyun dormindo abraçadinhos no chão com embalagens de comida e bebida ao redor era uma cena que ele não queria ter que presenciar, mas ainda assim estava feliz.

Eles não estavam só deitados juntos, a posição era íntima o suficiente para dar todas as respostas a Kyungsoo. Pelos braços de Chanyeol envolvendo o menor pela cintura como se ele fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento e os dedos finos de Baekhyun com um aperto frouxo na camisa do maior, Kyungsoo podia dizer que algo tinha acontecido. As pernas entrelaçadas também deixavam o clima no ar.

Kyungsoo sorriu, tirou o celular do bolso e bateu uma foto do que ele tinha certeza que era o mais novo casal do grupo - aquilo seria muito valioso pra ele algum dia - e foi acordá-los, porque Senhor Choi chegaria em pouco tempo e aquela bagunça precisava ser arrumada antes disso.

Ele só não se sentiu culpado por ser estraga prazeres porque tinha a sensação de que as coisas iriam mudar para melhor agora, e essa cena iria se repetir mais vezes.

**11 horas antes**

— Kyungsoo, filho! - a voz do Senhor Choi alcançou os tímpanos de Kyungsoo quando ele estava prestes a pôr os pés na rua. Ele suspirou, juntando sua força de vontade de viver - que no momento não era muita - para dar meia volta e escutar seu chefe.

Ele só queria se jogar na cama e dormir profundamente.

Parou na frente do caixa, onde viu o senhor apressado com o telefone no ouvido sendo apoiado pelo ombro enquanto ele mexia na caixa registradora.

— Estou saindo. - disse rapidamente para a pessoa do outro lado da linha e desligou o celular. Olhou para Kyungsoo. — Veja bem, você pode terminar de fechar a loja? Preciso chegar em casa com urgência.

Ele não esperava uma resposta negativa, já que as chaves foram parar na mão de Kyungsoo em segundos e o velho estava fora da sua vista tão rápido quanto.

Kyungsoo suspirou novamente, tentando focar na cama confortável esperando por ele no dormitório. Deu a volta para terminar de fechar a caixa registradora, passando os olhos rapidamente pelas duas figuras com uma grande diferença de altura conversando um pouco alto demais para o gosto dele.

Rolou os olhos, já até acostumado com a relação escandalosa entre Park e Byun.

Chanyeol sumiu de sua vista logo quando ele pretendia lhe passar o pedido do Senhor Choi e dar o fora dali, então o baixinho cruzou os braços, vendo o atrevido do Baekhyun ir mexer nas prateleiras. Ele até já estava ficando irritado.

Não que ele não gostasse dos dois, eles eram seus amigos, mas conseguiam ser bem chatos de vez em quando. E eles são burros também. Às vezes Kyungsoo tinha vontade de pegar os dois e empurrar um para o outro, para ver se assim resolviam aquela grandessíssima frescura.

Era óbvio que eles se gostavam bem mais do que como amigos.

Kyungsoo não tinha muita paciência. E quando Chanyeol voltou para a loja e o ignorou completamente para dedicar sua atenção ao amor da vida dele, não sobrou paciência nenhuma.

O plano A de Kyungsoo era dar uns gritos em Chanyeol e jogar a chave na cara dele. Mas uma ideia interessante passou por sua cabeça e ele deu um sorrisinho. Obrigá-los a passar a noite só olhando para a cara um do outro pode ser uma pequena vingança por fazê-lo esperar, mas ele não é essa pessoa tão ruim, então preferiu pensar que era um incentivo para o amor ficar no ar.

Eles só precisavam de um empurrãozinho, e esse foi dado por Kyungsoo quando, o mais rápido que conseguiu, desligou as luzes e trancou tudo antes de sair.

Eles iriam agradecer a ele por isso.

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTA DE 2017] AI SE VOCÊ CHEGOU ATÉ AQUI MUITO OBRIGADA DE VERDADE!  
> Nem sei o que dizer, vou chorar de emoção com essa fanfic postada.
> 
> Tenho uma amiga maravilhosa que me presenteou com uma FANART MUITO LINDA inspirada na história e quase me fez morrer do coração com essa coisa fofa, se quiserem vocês podem ver aqui: https://imgur.com/2li25jw , @gloomymahoshojo a dona do talento.
> 
> Possivelmente até a próxima, todo amor do mundo e é isso deus é top <3


End file.
